Digital education is fast growing, as students take advantage of the ability to take courses on-line. On-line courses of all types may be presented through digital media content, e.g., videos and/or audio recordings. Students may receive digital media files, via download and/or streaming, including either audio or video content, or both. Educational digital media files may be partitioned into segments of varying length. Start and stop points of segments may be selected, for example, to break up topic material and permit a user to navigate the digital media file with greater ease.
Although digital education may provide flexibility as to the time and place at which students view or listen to coursework, there are other aspects of digital education that lack flexibility. Educational digital media content is static, providing each student with the same content, regardless of the student's aptitude or learning style. Students who have trouble grasping a particular concept may seek out additional materials and/or simply replay a digital media file segment. Students who excel in a particular concept and would benefit from enrichment, similarly, must seek out additional content to meet that need. These are but a few drawbacks of digital education as compared to traditional classroom settings, which permit an educator to meet the varying needs of individual students. These drawbacks may limit the power of digital education.
These and other drawbacks exist with conventional digital education.